Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a panel, and particularly relates to a display panel.
Description of Related Art
Components of a display include a display panel, a light source for providing enough brightness to the display panel and a driving chip disposed on a substrate of the display panel, where the driving chip is used for driving a circuit in internal of the display panel to drive the display panel to display an image.
In recent years, since functions of the driving chip of the display are quickly developed, the amount of input signal pins of the driving chip is generally hundreds or even thousands, and disposition of the input signal pins becomes a big problem. Under a condition that the amount of the input signal pins is not changed or getting more, if a panel resolution is continuously increased, more driving chips have to be used, which increases a total cost of the display. Therefore, it is an important problem to be resolved to provide necessary or more input signals within a limited space, so as to decrease a usage amount of flexible circuit boards or an occupation area thereof to avail a slim border design of the display panel.